


FOR BOTH OF US : CONNOR X READER [FLUFF]

by oakiawa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Connor x Reader - Freeform, DBH, Detroit become human one shot, Other, aaaaa, connor cbh oneshot, connor dbh - Freeform, connor detroit become human, connor oneshot, connor rk800 oneshot, detroit become human - Freeform, eeeee, fall - Freeform, fluffly, rk800 oneshot, uh oh stinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakiawa/pseuds/oakiawa
Summary: soft innocent connor makes me feel some type of way man.some fluff, and love, that's all.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	FOR BOTH OF US : CONNOR X READER [FLUFF]

Autumn is your favorite season. The crisp and brisk air against your cheeks, causing your breath to exhale into the sky as a small fog. The tall trees were changing color, causing the red and orange leaves to sway in the wind, playing around on the ground. The smell of a hot pumpkin pie, awaiting itself on the table gathered with other types of comfort food — the scent of warmth around a meal accompanied by others, that tiny feeling of belonging. The season of the temperatures lowering, yet in a contradiction, the sense of heat. 

Thankfully, you had the day off of work, so you were to be able to spend the whole day of resting, which on an off day, was hard enough to have peace. Not only because you are in a city that never sleeps, but also a day off was never a given- you were always called into work.

You sat on the park bench as you slowly watched the sunset, seeing the trees surround you, the small noise of cars passing by and children playing in the park was the only thing that infiltrated your head at that precise moment. It was so tranquil enough for you to close your eyes, exhaling quietly.

Yes, it was a beautiful afternoon after all.

Your thoughts came to an abrupt stop as you heard soft steps cross your way, stopping in front of you.

You opened your eyes to see a figure above you; his blue LED shining against his brown eyes, a smile showing.

“Connor, you’re blocking my view.” You bluntly stated.

“Good to see you too, Detective.” He said, sitting next to you. You smiled at his retort.

“You’re not stalking me, are you?”

He looked over, shaking his head.

“I was looking for you, but, not stalking you.”

You looked at him, your eyes squinting.

“Connor, that’s stalking.”

“No. Stalking means to pursue or to approach stealthily. To harass or persecute someone with unwanted and obsessive attention.”

You rolled your eyes, chuckling.

“Okay, you walking dictionary.” You muttered, staring back to the view.

“Is it work-related?” You asked bitterly. Even on a day off, you were always on the job, always on duty. But what could you say? A real detective never sleeps.

“Nope, it’s not work-related.“ 

You turned your body over to him, seeing him sit next to you, calmly.

“So, you came all this way to find me because?”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, his lips slightly pursed.

“Well, I wanted to spend some time with you. We haven’t had an off day in a very long time. Even though you and I see each other on a day to day basis, I wanted to see how you were outside of work.”

You didn’t say anything, closing your mouth tightly. A slight blush crept over your face. Thankfully it was cold outside so it wouldn’t be noticeable at all.

“Well, other than work, I don’t do much. The park is a place of silence, gives me a moment to breathe. It’s away from home and work, which can surprisingly become both suffocating.” You said, shrugging your shoulders.

You made a small frown as you turned your body forward, looking at the sky.

“Did I make you unhappy? I’m sorry if I inconvenienced you.” He said, looking forward.

“No, you’re fine. It’s nothing. Just ignore me.” You waved off his worry as you sighed.

“When I walked to the front of the park, it seemed like you were smiling.” He said, looking down at his hands, pulling out his coin. He fumbled it against his fingers.

“What about it?" 

"Well, Detective, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile.” he shrugged.

“At work, there’s nothing to be smiling about.”

He stopped playing with his coin looking at it carefully, turning his head sideways.

“I thought that, too, at first." 

You smiled, causing a quiet huff to come through your nose.

"Oh yeah? What makes you smile at work?”

He thought about that question, **what made him smile?**

_“Good job, Connor.”_

_“Hey, that’s my partner you’re talking to!” Treat him with some damn respect.“_

_"Connor, no matter what happens, you’re with me.”_

_“I trust you, Connor, but you have to trust me!”_

_“Alright smart guy, go in there and show them what you’re made of.”_

He thought about all those comments you said to him, all those remarks and memories you both made together. Sure, he’s only been partners with you for less than five months. But something about you made Connor excited to be working again. Regardless if it seems hopeless some days.

“It’s simple, detective.” He said, looking at your eyes, watching them quietly.

“You.”

Your mouth slightly opened, a blush becoming prominent across your face.

“Did you lose a bolt or something?!” You slightly yelled, looking at him with befuddlement.

“I’m an android, not a robot. You asked me a question, and I answered.”

“You’ve lost your head, how could I make you smile?” You turned your head and crossed your arms, trying to breathe. Your heart was rapidly beating, your stress levels rising.

“Because you always encourage me to be my best and to work my hardest. I know that at work because I’m your partner, you’re seen differently. And you don’t seem phased by it; you come off as if you don’t care. I guess your type of kindness is what makes me smile. Knowing that my partner is a strong leader, strong because of me.”

He noticed your face was completely red, your feet quietly tapping against the cement.

“Are you okay Detective? Your heart rate seems to increase. If you’d like, I could accompany you to go to urgent care." 

"No!” You loudly stated, causing Connor to jolt quietly.

You sighed, covering your hands with your face, feeling your cold nimble fingers against your eyelids.

“I-I want you to continue to work hard. For both of us.”

He smiled broadly, looking against the fading sunset.

“Of course, for both of us.”


End file.
